


distant- kagehina

by kenjio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Rights, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjio/pseuds/kenjio
Summary: kagehina and atsuhina thats it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 5





	distant- kagehina

the hardest part of volleyball for shouyou was his setter not being there. shouyou was the type of person who didn't have a high school sweetheart or have a romantic high school experience. he mostly focused on volleyball and school.. cuz you know... he's dumb. although there were times where shouyou felt that kind of way for someone. the setter with the dark blue eyes and the fair skin oh how it attracted shouyou so much! but shoyo never wanted to believe that he was attracted to his partner, he felt like it was a bad thing like when they say you shouldn't date your best friend. and he didn't need to be in a relationship with the king because they saw each other every day and hung out, played volleyball and that was enough for shouyou until the day they graduated and didn't see each other anymore..

"hah! now I have 1096 wins and 1100 loses" 

" yeah but I'm still ahead"

" wait can I add my match from brazil"

" well then I should just add my practice match"

" hey, shouyou were going out for drinks are ya coming?" 

" oh um, kageyama are you going?"

" yeah but not for long"

"kay then I'm going too!"

atsumu feels a weird feeling about the old freak duo or the way shouyou was acting he was agitated??

" tsumu! tsumu!! oh.. you doing all right?" bokuto shakes the living hell of atsumu

" tsk! its nothing" he glares hoping that bokuto would just go away and let him be alone  
" is it shoyo kun? ooh, are you jealous" bokuto makes fun of atsumu mostly because he has a hunch that atsumu has a 'thing' for shoyo but just didn't want to admit it even though everyone can see him daydream about shoyo and not even shoyo knows it cuz well... you know... he's a dumbass!!  
" no i- it just- oh my god I cannot believe I'm going to talk to YOU about this.. " atsumu groans " ever since I've known shoyo kun he was always around tobio kun, but now it seems like he always wants to be more around tobio and its probably because they haven't seen each other in years but I didn't think he would feel like alone without him.  
" um, tsmu kun do you like shoyo?"  
WHAT?? ME? LIKING A GUY WHT NO COULDNT BE ME  
"hey hey hey its totally okay if you like guys but it does sound like your jealous and if it bothers you, you should tell shoyo how you feel!! and as far as I know, I never heard anything about them dating "  
\-------------------------  
"SHOYO!!!" atsumu runs up to him like he's running away from a herd of bulls " do you mind if I talk to you for a second" atsumu blushes like a tomato

"oh yeah, sure ill be right back kageyama!"  
atsumu never really liked tobio kun so he gave him a 'cmon really you don't have to tell him everything you're doing' type of look, did kageyama get on his nerves... yes.. and for what!  
both of them walk to the bathroom together atsumu is kinda nervous to talk to shoyo about crushes because it never really popped up especially boy talk  
" hey what's-  
" do you like tobio kun!"  
shoyo freezes, he's going through so many emotions but still keeping a smile on his face and he was thinking if people could notice how he felt towards his s- no.. kageyama god was he that obvious what if kageyama knew too he was panicking and al he wanted to do in that instant is run. he wasn't prepared for feelings, he only focused only volleyball so why did this have to ha-  
" shoyo?"  
" oh, I'm sorry what'd you say?" shoyo flinches hoping that this convo just gets interrupted and doesn't go anywhere.  
"um I asked if you liked tobio kun"  
" what me?? liking kageyama the king of the court haha no why would I?  
maybe he went too far dial it back a bit  
"it's just that you act differently around him"  
was he wrong no but shoyo didn't want to admit it, of course, shoyo loves kageyama more than anything, but couldn't ever tell a soul he liked the way things were and didn't want them to change.  
" hmm no I don't think so I'm just really excited that everyone is here together again, anyways if that's all I'm going to head back "

atsumu tries to think of words to tell shoyo that he's wrong but he just watches shoyo walk away


End file.
